


The Truth Will Trap You

by Cerillen



Series: The Knight That Wasn't [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also building up to the current of Virg coming back, And the aftermath of Virgil's death, Bringing up some of the how and why of the Verse, But Dee's here to help him out now, But there's a lot of blood, It's not exactly graphic violence or anything, It's the story of how Dee was formed in this Verse, Poor thing, So it's not all good but it's at least a bit better, There's a lot of blood mentioned here, Thomas has been through a heck of a time, he's had a rough day, just so you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: The truth is difficult to hide when it leaves a trail of red behind it.Doubly so when it leaks straight through the lies keeping it from sight.





	The Truth Will Trap You

Deceit had been born from a wish.

Just like all of the others had.

A frantic wish born out of fear.

_"I can’t let anyone know what happened.”_

Though his was a slightly sadder wish than theirs, it was still a wish nonetheless.

So that made it his purpose for existing.

And Deceit, just like the others, took his purpose very seriously.

* * *

 

The first thing he did when he was manifested was greet Thomas.

His manifester sat, curled up, in a pool of his own blood.

Body shaking violently as he gasped for breaths that eluded him in his panic.

Deceit was not created to comfort.

But he did his best.

Kneeling next to the middle schooler, knees settling in the red alongside him, he spoke softly.

“It won’t be alright.”

The words seemed to surprise both of them.

Thomas’ head jerked upwards, staring at him with wide wet eyes.

Deceit stared back, his own eyes wide and filled with shocked confusion.

Then the lying side’s head tilted and his brow furrowed.

“That wasn’t a lie. Can I not tell the truth then?”

A silent moment of consideration passed, Thomas still staring at him with increasingly confused and pained eyes.

Then Deceit nodded and settled more comfortably on the wet concrete.

He looked directly at his manifester as he smiled, revealing sharply fanged teeth as he did so.

“As I didn’t say, it won’t be alright. I’m not here to help you.”

Thomas stared uncertainly at him for a few seconds, his eyes flickering between teeth and scales and an almost luminescent yellow eye.

“…you’re here…to help me?”

Deceit nodded.

“That’s not why you created me.”

Brown eyes widened once more.

“You…you’re a side?”

Another nod.

“I’m not Deceit. You didn’t wish for a way to keep something from everyone. I’m not here to help with that.”

A hiccupping breath of a sob heaved itself from Thomas’ chest, his face filling with an expression of grief and self-hatred.

A small, shaking, hand reached up and pressed gently against the reptilian side’s chest.

“I’m sorry.”

The words were filled with pain as he pressed a little more firmly against him, red dripping slowly from his fingers and staining the newly created fabric of Deceit’s clothes.

“I shouldn’t’ve made you…”

The smallest of pangs went through Deceit’s chest before he tilted his head and looked at the other curiously.

“Why?”

A shuddering breath rattled through the manifester’s small frame.

“Because no one should know about this. **You** shouldn’t have to go through all of this…”

Mismatched eyes squinted at the trembling body before them.

“So should you.”

It took a moment for the words to translate and be understood by the stricken child.

But when that moment passed, Thomas finally seemed to break down.

Sobs, heartbreakingly raw and broken, burst out of blood-stained lips.

Tears flowed steadily from tightly closed eyes.

A body, dripping with red, fell forward into the unsure but still waiting arms of a newly formed side.

And he screamed out his pain.

Sharing the burden of the truth with the very being he’d made to hide it from everyone else.

And Deceit remained silent and supportive as he listened.

Never flinching away from the words.

Even when his creator admitted to murdering one of his sides.


End file.
